


Special Day

by kanamidos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i hope its presentable even with how short it is, this is my birthday present for Yohane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: You wants to celebrate Yoshiko's birthday.Yoshiko just wants to sleep.





	Special Day

“Hey! Wake up!”

The girl simply turned away from the voice.

“C’mon! Get up! Do you know what today is?” the girl questioned excitedly.

“I know, I know… just shut up and let me sleep, You.”

You grabbed the girl’s shoulders and shook her around wildly. “Yoshiko, wake up! Today only happens once a year!”

“No… too tired,” Yoshiko responded with a tired tone. She grabbed a hold of the black blanket she was covered with and pulled it over her head in hopes of blocking out You’s voice. Shortly afterward, she felt the blanket being ripped off of her.

“Yoshiko… get up! Today is your birthday! You just can’t sleep on your birthday!” You grabbed Yoshiko’s hand and pulled Yoshiko out of bed with ease. Yoshiko fell on the floor shortly after.

Pulling herself up, Yoshiko started to comb through her hair with her fingers. “That was uncalled for! Why did you do that!?” Yoshiko swiftly took the black blanket from You’s hands and brought it to herself. The blanket oddly smelled like grass.

“Well, at least you’re up now. C’mon, let’s go celebrate your birthday now!” You took the blanket back and put it on Yoshiko’s back. She then tied the ends of the blanket near her neck, causing the blanket to drag like a cape.

Yoshiko grabbed the tie and pulled on it, undoing it. She then sat down on her bed and flopped onto her back. Yoshiko pulled the blanket close to her and closed her eyes.

“Yoshiko, it’s your birthday. No sleeping allowed!” You exclaimed.

Yoshiko ignored her completely as she rolled away from You.

You got next to Yoshiko on the bed and starting poking her face. “Yo-shi-ko.”

No response.

“Yo-shi-ko. Up.”

Nothing was said, but Yoshiko was trying her hardest to suppress little giggles.

You smirked to herself and started rapid fire poking Yoshiko. “Yoshiko! You can’t sleep on your birthday! We have to celebrate!”

Yoshiko burst out into a laughing fit and turned away from You once again. “Stop it, You! For the love of everything unholy, stop poking me!” She took a hold of You’s arms and restrained them from moving.

“Cool! You’re up again! Let’s celebrate!”

Yoshiko let go or You’s arms and sat up. “You, it’s seven in the morning! We have all day to celebrate my birthday!” She fiddled with the blanket, giving You a tiny section of it.

You settled under the small part of the blanket. “True… but the sooner you get up, the more time we have to celebrate your birthday. I want you to have a good birthday,” You quietly said.

Yoshiko looked into You’s eyes, and sighed a little bit. “You… we don’t need to celebrate all day for me to have a good birthday.” She gave a small reassuring smile. “All I need to have a good birthday… is to spend time with the ones I love.”

You’s cheeks became lightly tinted with pink. “That’s always a good way to celebrate a birthday. Who do you plan to spend it with then?”

Yoshiko felt the familiar feeling of her cheeks burning. “I plan to see the rest of Aqours today, maybe my parents…” Yoshiko booped You’s nose. “...and I’m definitely going to spend it with the love of my life.”

You started giggling. “Yoshiko, you make it sound like we’re married!” She noticed that the small blanket section was being stolen from her. Yoshiko took the whole blanket back, and settled under it once again.

“And the first thing I plan to do on my birthday is sleep. Then we’ll celebrate.”

You moved closer to Yoshiko and hugged her from behind. “Well I say this is the first part of your big celebration. As long as I’m with you and you’re with me… I think that’s a great birthday plan.

Yoshiko turned around to give You a kiss on the forehead, and then she put her arms around You as well with a soft smile.

This was definitely the best birthday she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> *sees its yohanes birthday* OH SHIT GOTTA WRITE SOME YOUHANE
> 
> This isn't as long as my other works, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> its still her birthday over here so happy birthday yohane i love you


End file.
